Will tomorrow ever come?
by EndingStar
Summary: Another battle and many more struggles. Chapter one is up.R
1. What's this?

Sweat, the smell of wet dog, blood, exhaustion, and fear was in the air. The moon was full and shared the same color as the day sky. Now, bright stars watched as an audience on a dark blue background at the scene below. The trees shivered in fear as they shielded themselves with their branches from the sight. Blood splattered the ground in streaks and splatters, small puddles smeared and the cobblestone street ruined. Any sign of civilization that was once flowing not only an hour ago now seemed to disappear into the darkness like the shadows during sunrise and went to non-existenence. Buildings that surrounded them held no lights, all basements were probably full with weapons and any bodies other than the active were now lying down trampled and dead or were taking their last breath.

The two fighting were breathing hard, kin of one lay dead on the ground and the other seemed to hold the most wounds but more strength. The first, covered with fur and mouth full of foam as if infected with rabies, stared with gold eyes that could pierce through the darkest of nights. The fur was a dark brown, incorrigible and matted, sully and despicable. It clung to the body with sweat and now fear. The muscles that once flexed and rippled with health and pride was now cut and bruised, damaged and tired. Adrenaline was the only thing moving the creature, though that would only be temporary. The ear of the being was torn off, the left eye sliced and covered in blood. It limped as it circled its enemy, thinking of how wrong things went that night, of how it was supposed to be a feast night, to get back at those who scarred him when he was normal and to settle the hunger that clawed within him like an eagles talons.

"You came here not on coincidence. You knew." the creature growled, but it sounded more like a rasp and wheeze as it coughed up blood.

"You should know that I know his biddings. Pathetic thing, really. He should have known this. All it takes is for me to change my accent a bit, my looks a bit and boom. I have a certain mutt tell me all the plans." the being said, a grin being placed on his features. The creature cringed as he realized what happened. "Not all of his kind is smart, though. It's in the blood for a male to fight and to gain power, but he is not a he but an It. Not all too good." The man made a tsk noise as he drew closer, blade glowing a silvery-blue. Stepping out of the shadows on which he had rested only the few moments in to catch his breath, the creature could now see him fully, the only who killed the kin. Tall, six foot five, maybe, the creature didn't know. In this state, wits weren't totally about him. Dark brown hair that went down to mid-neck, the forelock that was usually swept out of his face was now in the gray eyes that held a hint of blue. His outfit consisted of a dark blue button up shirt with a black vest that held dark silver linings. Black pants finished the attire that held silver chains that only looped around the normal sized front two pockets. His blade was a long bastard sword, the blade jagged in a design to tear when thrust into the body and the handle made to protect the hand. Heavy it must have been, the reason why the man continued the circle with the sword on his shoulder. Had it been any other man the creature would have ignored any sense and attacked, thinking of the feast and power he would receive while jamming the enemies' heart down his throat but he knew this man. This man was the same man that was out to get his master.

He couldn't tolerate that.

"If you want him, then I can tell you where he is." The creature wheezed, hand dropping to catch the heavy creature on the ground. Desperate he was, for life, to serve his master. Toss away pride, for death ended everything.

"I don't need his destination. I know exactly where he is. Let me tell you a secret, though." The man said, energy gained and confidence back as he neared the creature with no fear of being attacked. He kneeled behind the defeated creature and rested his head on the shoulder, whispering into the remaining ear, "I don't make deals with werewolves. Especially ones that work for Him. But, let me explain my secret." The creature could see the man grin which made it shiver slightly in fear. "I can't take him. He is too strong at the moment. Oh, I know what he intends to do and I am careful now. Oh, am I careful. But look at this, I know what he wants and I can stop it." He stopped, adding a dramatic event that was killing the creature that was prepared for a swift death. "I am going to end this rampage once and for all, starting with you. He killed everyone I knew, and now the only link to what is real. I am not going to let this happen. Not when I know I can stop this."

"You knew it last time and yet you did nothing." The creature spat.

The man glared at the creature and stood up, letting the blade rest on the creatures shoulder. The werewolf flinched and looked away with eyes closed before looking straight ahead.

"If you are going to do it, cut it quick…..make it a last mans wish…"the werewolf muttered.

"But that, my dear friend, is where you are wrong." He raised the blade, leveling it to where he wanted it, and got it into position as a batter would at a baseball field. "You are no man. You are a beast, an It like him, a disgrace, a-"

"You clan was one of us! Do not talk like we are the enemy!" the creature growled and went into a spitting rage of coughing up blood.

The man glared even more, hands clenching the hilt and anger burning within him. "I will have no more of you."

The blade swung, but stopped at the spine. The body dropped as he kicked the figure down, the blades ragged edges grasping at whatever it could as it left the bloody and nearly decapitated body.

"Bloody mess I'm leaving for these folk, but I have to run….."He muttered to himself, taking a rag from a pocket and wiping his blade before finally giving into tiredness and dropping it, letting it drag on the ground and planning to regret that later.

_Destination: Balamb Garden_

He rubbed his ear and nodded in irritation. "I know, I know."

* * *

"The boat is leaving tomorrow?"

He didn't respond at first, packing in the last of his clothing before closing it, sealing the last zipper and looking around the room for any last things to pack. He was making her wait, and she knew that. She was used to that, though. She had learned to be patient with him.  
"Yeah." It was more of a mutter or mumble than an actual response but it would do for now. It was his improvising way for actually saying something when cooling off after a heated discussion.'/_Argument, more of, but discussion is nice...for now..._/' she thought to herself, getting up from the edge of the bed she sat on and looked out the window of the small apartment. It was like any other Garden room, plus a private bathroom and actual living room with a small tiled area that called itself a kitchen. Slightly bigger, but not much.

"Where will you be?" It was a question that caught her off-guard, one that made her turn around and look at him before averting her eyes and back outside. The moon was a bright blue, '/_Echo's tear/' _she thought, and stars twinkling with a romantic feel, but it didn't have it there in the room. It disappeared, evaporated, driven from the room, anything you wanted to put it.

"I...was going..." '/_Nice, Rinoa. No wonder you can't even past SeeD exams'. _/' she sighed inwardly, knowing he wouldn't see it. Was she being selfish? Was she not understanding that this is what he wanted his whole life and though he probably loved her, he wanted to accomplish those goals no matter what? '/_No matter if it means accepting a contract that might get yourself killed and out of contact for almost a year?_/' Hyne, if you loved someone you wouldn't do this to them. You would at least talk to them. "I was going to Timber...say hi to a few friends that I haven't seen in a while...Zone, Watts, and maybe a few others..."she finally said. She had even taken a SeeD exam to see what it was like in his position, to go into one of his interests, to try and spend more time with him. She failed, yes, but she tried.

He nodded, grabbed the suitcase by the handle and carried it to the door. He was in his normal attire, just missing his jacket. That, to his aggravation, was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen my jacket?" He asked, finally giving up and fixing the suitcase he had knocked down while looking for it. She looked confused and shook her head. "No, haven't seen it since...when you first came here..."she said, almost silently. He needed to reply her response in his head a few times before he could understand what she said instead of asking her to speak up. The night had gone by so slowly yet so fast. They had walked in there only hours ago but it seemed like only thirty minutes. The silences made the time longer, killing him every second. It made him feel like he needed to break the silence somehow...say something...wait, say something? Why did he need to say anything? Didn't he always say he would rather be alone? Didn't he like the silence?

No, he didn't. Ever since she came, he didn't want silence, he wanted her voice. But he couldn't admit that. One thing he still had from his past self was the pride, and that would never leave. And she knew that, he knew. She knew that all too well. How did she stand him? Tolerate, have patience, not just want to walk out without a word and never come back? He wouldn't blame her. Lately, he had been acting like an idiot, and why he didn't know. Aggressive he felt at time, reason why he came home late sometimes since he would spend hours in the Training center. Confused, depressed at times, it was like he was feeling other people's emotions.

'/_Oh hyne...please don't say I am pregnant..._/'he thought to himself, almost laughing at his thoughts. How odd, he could laugh now. Ever since...it was always ever since. That was because it is an ever since. She changed him with either magic, talents, or just being herself he didn't know. The slight smile that appeared left as soon as it came. He couldn't show her he could smile yet, he didn't know why but it was against one of the invisible laws. He was stubborn, and that was the law.

"I will see you tomorrow..."she said, getting up and heading to the door. He closed his eyes and then opened them, reaching out to her as she passed. "I'm...leaving tonight on the mission..."he said, almost as silently as she spoke. She looked at him, her brown eyes almost staring straight through him. He wondered if, as he looked back at her, this is how people used to see him. No emotion, no way of telling, almost as if looking at a figure of a hero in a museum.

"Then I hope you have a good time." She left with that, leaving him to look after her, not surprised, he knew how she was after arguments and he wondered if this would be like any other time. Yeah, any other time. This started happening only frequently and they usually made up the next day but not like most couples. There would still be a bit of awkwardness between them for a few days before they went back to routine. This time, though, they wouldn't be able to make up. He was leaving on a mission that required him to stay there and who knew how long she would be like this. She held grudges, he knew, despite the plays she put on pretending she would still forgive and forget. She would forgive, but never forget. Her version of forgiving was a funny thing, he thought. It involved being able to still hold grudges.

"Rinoa."he called out before she turned out of the hallway. She looked back as if expecting him to toss her something she forgot before slamming the door on her. He looked at her without saying anything at first, thoughts still going here and there of what he should do and what he could do.

"Yes, Squall?" She wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon. But while she stood there waiting, he couldn't push out what he wanted to say. The words, 'I love you' wasn't him and she knew it, though it would be exactly what he needed and wanted to say. The words couldn't come out of him so he looked like the total fool while he tried to come up with something.

"Eh...have a...safe trip..."

She almost smiled at the lame comment but nodded instead. "You too." And then she was gone.

* * *

**"Twas Friday morn when we set sail  
And we were not far from the land  
When the captain, he spied a lovely mermaid  
With a comb and a glass in her hand"**

The keys of the old piano played with a melancholy sound, sounding all throughout the place and entering the ears of any near. It was one of those pianos, though that when played by the right person would make any song sound morose whether it was '**Happy Birthday**' or Lambchops '**The Song That Never Ends**'. Here and there the song would suddenly change to '**Cannon in D**' or some other masterpiece before switching back to the original song. The man that was playing had aged looking hands that danced across the keys. Black hair that had silver streaks through it was held with a small tie that still didn't stop it from reaching his mid-back. Despite the year, his attire was a dark red frock coat and bottoms with black boots. A bit crazed, odd, and disturbed the man seemed to be, but such things would mean never to mention that to him out loud.

**"O the ocean's waves will roll  
And the stormy winds will blow  
While we poor sailors go skipping to the top  
And the landlubbers lie down below , below, below  
And the landlubbers lie down below"**

The news of what happened wouldn't be good news the others knew, as they watched from behind the cracked door. The one to break the news would be dead, not because they failed, usually they were just a messenger, but the man had a temper that they all feared. Yes, some would scream that there were more of them than he but they knew his power. They knew he could take down the ten of them without taking a breath. Fear filled the air, and no doubt he would smell it before they decided against telling him then or being able to draw straws on who would die. A brutal place, yes, but when living in the shadows of the alley that was life.

**"And up spoke the captain of our gallant ship  
And a well-spoken man was he  
I have me a wife in Salem by the sea  
And tonight she a widow will be"**

His voice was deep as he sang, rising and falling here and there where it didn't need it but almost making his own melody out of it. Echoing, filling the room and making their knees knock.

"You do it."

"No, you. I told him last time and nearly escaped with my tail."

"Lucky you had it in-between your legs."

"Shut up! Since you're so bold, why don't you?"

"Because I value life. I shouldn't even be here. I have supper to attend to."

"Oh, no. You stay here! YOU are telling him!"

"Why?"

"Because you issued those men to feast in that village!"

Silence then hushed the whispering voices.

**"And up spoke the cookie of our gallant ship  
And a red hot cookie was he  
Saying I care much more for my pots and my pans  
Than I do for the bottom of the sea"**

Glances back in the room and then among themselves.

"He knows we are here. He is just waiting."

"And he is going to get tired of it...impatient man, he is, with a quick temper. Better send 'em in unless we all want to die."

Nods and then another look.

"Alright then. It's decided."

"Wait, no! No, come on! I-I-I will do anything! Come on!" The stuttering and begging did nothing as the tall yet skinny man was pushed into the room and the heavy, thick door shut. He didn't dare to bang on the door, to beg to be let out. That would be disrespect towards the boss and he needed as much mercy as he could get. Staying silent, though, would be the same as pounding on the door.

**"Then up spoke the cabin boy, of our gallant ship  
And a nasty little lad was he.  
I'm not quite sure I can spell "mermaid"  
But I'm going to the bottom of the sea." **

**"Then three times around went our gallant ship  
And three times around went she  
Three times around went our gallant ship  
And she sank to the bottom of the sea"**

* * *

(R&R please, another one on which I am deciding whether to continue or not…confused myself and wanting to know opinions.

I hope you all have a good day/night and farewell.)


	2. Annabell Lee

"_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of ANNABEL LEE;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me."_

The voice said the words in a rhythm as if the rhyme was now suddenly a song. It was said in a voice that some would imagine in a horror film, the happy melody coming from the person covered in a red, clotted liquid while burying the once animate body. Haunting, ghastly, yet attracting, as if the cut of the knife hurts but you can't seem to live without it. Breathing rests stopped between each section, possibly adding more to the fact that this person was indeed burying a body, but no. In fact, this person was now working where they were supposed to be. Or what society wanted them to do. Hanging off about two hundred feet in the air above crashing waves held by a rusty machine and having nothing else to hold onto since he was painting a rusted leg that was holding up a bridge; he was counting every second alive as a joyful one. Maybe that was the point of the song? To entertain himself before he plummeted to his death? This job wasn't forced, but of course. He could quiet anytime he wanted to, but that was defeat, and what did he learn about defeat? '_Twenty licks and a bite to finish it off…_' he thought, stroking the paintbrush one last time before yanking the rope to be brought up to get more paint. He was held in a baby's swing, it seemed, the belt going around his waist and under almost like a leather pair of underwear (which made him shiver on thought on why he would be wearing such things) hooked to long, but skinny to his fears, ropes that intertwined with one another. Like a team, family, pa-

No, no, and no.

When you are in a job that repeats everyday, you start doing it on (oh how did those dorks at the office say it?) autopilot. Your mind slips into thoughts and you pay no attention to what is happening. Hoisted back up he handed the empty pucket coated with white itself, it was switched by an older man who held a

gruesome pot-belly covered only by a 'man's tank-top' as some said, that held some coffee stains mixed with oil. Sweat made a loop down from his neck and back, giving him an old salt smell mixed with machine rust. Oh sweet nose, where have you gone? His white beard, matted it seemed but just frizzy and curly, was braided now and for once and laid underneath the shirt mixing itself with the chest hairs. His gray eyes stared at a magazine that he wanted no idea of what it was as he grabbed the bucket and was prepared to get back to painting.

"Ya know, ya got ter get out ther. A bar may be the right place."

"Sure, what ever you say, Cling."

'Cling' nodded and pulled the lever to let him back down, sticking his nose back in the magazine and Hyne knew what else.

There was a pause, then,"I KNOW!" he yelled for no reason, rubbing his ear like a dog with fleas. Cling looked over the ledge with brow raised. "Ya say sumthin'?" He looked up at the old man and shook his head.

"No, Cling. Nothing. Just….some flies…"

Cling frowned and sniffed his arm. "Yeah, I'll take a shower tonight…."

Welcome to Fisherman's Horizon, FH, Fish Isle, whatever you want. Home of the country boys who didn't want to live on the farm or work on dad's old rundown truck. There were also city boys and girls who wanted to live a more relaxed- heh, relaxed, what a funny word, he knew, there wasn't a second his muscles hurt- and calmer life. It was also a place (prepare for the surprise) of the largest harbor and seafood town. What's for dinner tonight? Fish. What's for dinner tomorrow? Crab. Oh, how delightful to have such meals that one would dream for, except for the fact that the sodium level was high and they lacked wine to wash it down.

He dipped the brush in the bucket and began the strokes. He felt very much like Tom Sawyer, except there were no treasure holding, gullible, town boys who would throw in their apple cores, one-eyed kittens, or marbles to be able to paint. There also wasn't any Becky Thatcher, something he knew Cling wouldn't mind clinging to which he thanked Hyne. There was an Injun Joe, though, that wanted in all of the world to get his hands around his neck and know that the snitch Tom was finally dead and run away with his treasure. Injun Joe died, right?

He sighed, wiping his brow and looking up at the blazing, blue sky. They had finally fixed all of Fisherman's Horizon from some collison that happened with them (a Garden he heard, but it was proabably some Titan of sorts) and now things needed to be painted to look like it's brand new self, as the new mayor wanted. The whole town seemed to be sad of the leaving of the old, or were they happy? He didn't know, emotions were hard to read around here, or was it just him? He had arrived only one month ago, green to social greetings and conversations to people around here. They said he reminded them of someone on which he shrugged off and looked for any available work. His reason there: was waiting for someone to show up. In the meantime, he would earn his living until they came. That was where he found Cling.

Good ol' Cling.

* * *

_ "So, yer wantin' a job, eh?" Voice was coarse as if yelling was the cause. The man was on a machine that was a faded yellow decorated in dirt and grease. The crane of it digging low in the Earth, pulling dirt covered greens that held strong roots. _

_"Tharse is Gyrsharl Greens. Hard to get but if you darn't mark your own, then tharse darn Chocs will tear you UP!" The man stopped what he was doing and raised his sleeve that showed three long scars, probably from some talons. "Thart's why you don't listen to em kids thart say they want a Choc." He laughed. "They will be dead before you even buy it. People always buying Black Chocs, worse kind but cheaper to get. Yellow Chocs are harder to get and expensive." He whistled to accent the 0's that probably went on the price. _

_"So...when can I start?" he said, glancing at the man and then the piles of flora that was stacking up._

_"Why darn't you take these her greens and wash them?"_

_"Where?"_

_"Her."_

_"Who is 'Her'?"_

_"I dardn't say 'Her', I said HAR!"_

_"H-" He slapped his head. He needed to get used to these accents. 'Here' was what he was trying to get across._

_"Where here? There is no water."_

_Cling looked at the stranger with a dull look as if 'You have got to be kidding me.' "Use Your Spit." he said slowly. That got the man to almost go wide-eyed and shaking his head."What? I will run out of spit be-"_

_"Then quite airing out arnd drying out your mouth talking tar me! Get to work!"_

* * *

_"I__ was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea;  
_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
_

_ I and my Annabel Lee;  
_

_ With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
_

_ Coveted her and me."_

He continued his song, remembering memories he liked and didn't like. Voices were heard above him, he murmered the last lines to continue the song but to hear what was happening. This failed, since all he could hear was the voices like a small group in the background of a movie saying nothing but 'Roombar' to sound like mumbling something amongst each other. He felt a slight yank, which made him cling to the side of the huge cylinder object and know suddenly that something wasn't right.'_Must be searching...again..._' he thought to himself. They were getting closer without realizing it, though he had no idea why they wanted him. Debts? Ever since coming here he sure raised them up. Incidents of mistaken identity and he was being charged? He wouldn't doubt it. He had many try and steal I.D.'s from him and to find that he was a nobody. Did he just sound familiar to himself? No, not to himself, his Somebody. Now, he wasn't what many (or any) that knew him, but Rune. The name would bring slight suspicion, but that was why everyone in the town respected his wishes to remain hidden, such as his name suggested.

"Hey, RUNE! Your boat you harve been awaitin' for is her."Cling said, pushing the lever sooner than he thought to bring back the friend. Rune thanked Hyne and whatever other God there was silently, ready to shed the disgusting clothes that stuck to his body and finally cleanse himself with water. He was used to sweat and dirt, but ocean spray was far from what he wanted. A liquid that mixed with the droppings of sealife.

* * *

"So...Where is he headed exactly?"She finished her own packing before shutting the suitcase and checking the last box on the slip of paper unfolded on the bed. Her midnight black hair streaked with brown was held back in a pony-tail, some strands hanging loosely in front of the dark chocolate eyes. Her attire was visibly not for work, unlike a someone she knew who was assigned to wear his SeeD uniform on the ride to who knows where. 

"Eh...was it...a stop at FH and then heading to Dollet...? Seems some college kids are getting hyped up and arguing, chanting and wanting a revolution." The blonde said, taking the suitcase from her friend's hand and carrying it to the door for her. It was a wonder, she knew, that she could drag the thing to the door without her arm breaking off. It was only one simple week yet this young women packed as if she was going away forever. Was she? She knew, like Zell and any other of the group, that both she and her..._companion_ as she seemed to now word it, where getting more and more testy and arguementive about each other. They knew He had started it, getting a bit more distant and often seen mumbling to himself a bit more. Odd, once changed they didn't expect him to go back and get worse but something was wrong and they were afraid to ask what. Irvine had tried and only got a sore back-end as he was kicked out of the room.

"Why? They are usually a peaceful place..." the young women wondered, sitting on her bed and looking around as if she was never coming back. The blonde mentally kicked herself. She WAS coming back, probably just needed space from the military wear. She knew she herself needed one, too. Zell and Irvine were already getting together and calling her Hot lips Houlihan and asking where Frank was.

"Galabadian soldiers spotted there, causing ruckes and spreading lies they shouldn't be." She informed, looking at the clock and then tickets her friend almost forgot."You are going to Fisherman's Horizon also, right? I best suggest we leave now, your boat will be leaving in an hour and we still need to get your bags checked, Rin."

Rinoa moaned as she stood up, like a young child being forced to do their chores. "When did the ships become planes? We never used to have this problem..."

"When Selphie tried to bring fireworks onboard and blew them off without permission surprising everyone, especially the Captian who fell off the boat in surprise." The blonde informed, flexing her hands before picking up the suitcase while Rinoa walked by her, nose stuck in some pamphlet.

"I still can't believe she would do such a thing..."

* * *

(( I know no reviews so far, but I am liking the story despite I am the author. I just want to write it down. Rune should be obvious and I have plans for him...Hope you like the story so far and R&R if you wouldn't mind! Flames, compliments, anything! Even Chedders! (Chedderes wanted))) 


End file.
